Kingdom Hearts: Reborn
by SV Speedy
Summary: Tsuna Sawada is a normal boy, enjoying his life on Vongola Islands with his best friends Haru and Mukuro, until the island is attacked by shadows, and Haru and Mukuro vanish. Tsuna, after recovering from his abrupt departure from his home, meets Hayato Gokudera, a Mage, and Takeshi Yamamoto, a swordsman, and they travel to various worlds trying to find their missing friends.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just…playing with them for a bit.

Tsunayoshi Sawada groaned and rolled onto his side, only to shoot up when water was tossed over his head, "I knew I'd find you slacking, lazy."

"H-Haru…I wasn't slacking!" Tsuna insisted as he flicked his hair out of his eyes, "I was…um…"

"…Being Lazy? Yes, I know." Haru said, before sighing and placing her hands on her hips, "You were supposed to be helping Mukuro gather stuff for the raft. Or did you forget?"

"Er…I was just taking a break." Tsuna said sheepishly.

Haru raised a single brow, and sighed, "Sure, you were."

Tsuna laughed weakly, "What was I supposed to be looking for again?"

She groaned and buried her face in her hands, "Tsunayoshi Sawada! How could you forget? I wrote it down for you!"

"Erm…I lost it…?"

"I give up," Haru moaned, sitting in the sand next to him, "Why couldn't I have normal friends?"

"Cause you'd be bored out of your mind playing dolls and dress-up with the other girls," Tsuna said with a laugh as he laid back in the sand, "Besides, we have time. It's not like all of those other worlds are just gonna vanish if we don't finish the raft today."

Haru laughed, "You are a horrible influence, and Mukuro is going to wonder why we aren't working."

"Mukuro already knows that the two of you are being lazy," He walked over with a cloth tucked under one arm, "So…am I the only one working today?"

"He started it," Haru countered, pointing at the boy sunning himself next to her.

"Uh-huh," Mukuro tossed Haru the makeshift sail and sat on the other side of Tsuna, "I can't help but notice that you are being just as lazy as he is."

"Haru wanted to know why she didn't have normal friends," Tsuna offered, without opening his eyes.

Mukuro grinned at his only female friend, "That, my dear, is because the last time you tried to spend time with Selphie you ended up breaking her nose when you punched her."

Haru coughed and blushed, "I…do not recall any such occurrence." She jumped to her feet, "We need to work on the raft!"

"Changing the subject much, Little Miss Violent?" Tsuna murmured.

Haru twitched and kicked him in the side, "What was that, Tsu-na?"

He groaned in pain, "Gods, you're violent."

"Easy Haru," Mukuro said with a laugh, "She's right, we do need to get back to work." He smirked at Tsuna, "Race you."

"What? Are you serious? She just kicked me!" Tsuna sputtered.

"Excuses, excuses;" Mukuro replied with a widening grin, "I mean, even if she hadn't of kicked you, you'd still lose, but…"

Tsuna jumped to his feet, nursing his side. "Wrong! Haru do the count!"

She shook her head, "Ready…set…GO!" And, on her mark, they both took off towards the raft, with Haru walking behind them with the makeshift sail resting in her arms.

Disney Castle

"Good Morning, Sire!" Hayato Gokudera, Mage-In-Training under Donald Duck, said as he walked into the throne room where the King and his most loyal advisors would, normally, be waiting.

Except not this morning; this morning the Throne Room was empty, with the exception of Pluto, who was sitting in front of King Mickey's throne, whining.

"Where's the king, boy?" Hayato asked, as Pluto lay on the ground and whimpered. "What's this?" lying on the throne was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Hayato,_

_Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but trouble is brewing and there is no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out…one by one._

_I hate to leave you so suddenly, but I need to look into this. And, because the situation may become dangerous, I took Donald and Goofy with me. I apologize that this has cut into your, and Takeshi's, training…but it had to be done._

_As King, I have a favor to ask of you and Takeshi._

_There is someone out there with a key – the key to our survival, I need you and Takeshi to find him and stick with him! Got it?_

_So go to Traverse Town and find Leon, he'll point you in the right direction._

_Signed,_

_King Mickey, Mage Donald Duck, and Knight Goofy_

_PS – will you apologize to Minnie and Daisy for us? Thanks._

Hayato blinked, twice, turned on his heel and calmly, very, very calmly, walked out of the throne room to find his friend. If he knew Takeshi, the idiot would be either sleeping, or practicing with his sword…

…he was sleeping.

Hayato stared at the sleeping boy, sighed, and shouted, "WAKE UP IDIOT!"

Takeshi yawned and sat up, "What's wrong, Hayato?"

"We have an emergency, but you can't tell anyone!"

Takeshi blinked, "Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy?"

"I said, you can't tell ANYONE!" Hayato hissed.

Takeshi grinned, "Good Morning," He offered to the two women who were standing behind the silver-haired boy. Hayato blanched and turned to look at the unamused women.

"Tell us what, Hayato?" Queen Minnie asked softly.

"Ah…"

Vongola Islands

"So…we're almost done." Tsuna said as he stood to admire the boat that they were almost done making.

"We should stop for now," Haru said, "It's getting late, and we can get the supplies tomorrow."

Mukuro nodded, "It's not like the other worlds are going anywhere, right?"

"What do you suppose they're like?" Tsuna asked, "The other worlds?"

"Who knows?" Haru replied, "I bet they're great though! We'll learn so much, see so much!"

"Be able to go on real adventures," Mukuro continued, "Not be bored out of our minds all of the time…This is going to be great."

Tsuna laughed, "I can't wait. Can we finish tonight?"

"No," Mukuro said, "There's no point, we'll go home, and get some rest, and come back tomorrow to finish."

Haru laughed, "Come on," She said as she headed towards the docks, "We came here together, remember?" She beamed at them, "We'll come back tomorrow, and then we'll be ready."

Mukuro grinned and nudged Tsuna, "Come on, Lazy. I'll race you both to the docks. Winner gets to be captain of the raft."

"Oh, you're on!" Tsuna grinned.

"You won't win!" Haru yelped.

And, laughing, the three young teens raced across the beach to get to their boat first.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just…playing with them for a bit.

Chapter 2

Disney Castle

Hayato was pale as he stood before Queen Minnie, the Queen, kind and gentle, never lost her temper, and she wasn't disappointed that Hayato would dare to try and keep a secret from her, but that didn't stop the ever loyal Hayato from feeling like he had betrayed her.

"Now," The Queen said gently, trying to sooth the obviously terrified young man, "Tell us about the letter that the King left."

Hayato stood stiff, and saluted the Queen with military precision. "Yes Ma'am," he said before fishing out the letter and handing it to her, "I don't think the King will mind you reading the letter."

The Queen took it, and read it slowly, and then nodded. "So the king wishes you to fins this key?" She gave them a long look, "Do you know anything about this key? Perhaps that king told you something?"

"No Your Majesty," Takeshi said from where he was leaning against the wall, "This is the first I've heard of a key. The King said to find Leon, correct? I imagine he'll know what we are looking for."

Queen Minnie nodded thoughtfully, "This does sound like it'll be a difficult journey, and you'll have a Gummi Ship, of course, to get you around. We are truly fortunate that Chip and Dale were able to rebuild it after Pete stole the last one." She frowned slightly.

"Do we have any idea why he took it?" Hayato asked, "If we are going to run into him in Traverse town, or any of the other towns, it would be nice to be forewarned."

Colonello, the head of security, ran his fingers through his hair, "Unfortunately, we have no ideas as to why he would need a Gummi Ship. He is much like the King in that he can travel through the worlds without use of a ship." He shook his head, "Never mind, you shouldn't have any problems, Pete's, well, pathetic. He only got that ship because we weren't expecting him to try for that ship."

"And you don't have to worry about the Castle's Security either," Lal Mirch said from the doorway, "Things aren't so bad off that we," She motioned to herself and Colonello, "can't handle it. Not to mention Bianchi and Shamal are here as well."

"Go," The Queen said softly, "The King is counting on you." Hayato and Takeshi both bowed deeply, and left the library.

The journey to the hanger was short, and, much to Hayato's consternation, they were joined by Bianchi on their way to the hanger. She eyed the two boys as she walked with them, "The Queen tells me that you are going on a mission for the King."

"Yup," Takeshi said with a laugh, "He trusts us."

"Or Donald and Goofy were gone and he had no choice," Bianchi said flatly, as she shot Takeshi an unamused look. She stopped once they reached the hanger, "Look, I watched the two of you grow up. I practically raised you once our home was destroyed, so I'm going to tell you this. Do not die," She glared at them, "You are the only family I have left after all. And don't embarrass us either. Good Luck and have fun." She waved and walked off, leaving the two boys, one amused and the other annoyed, to head to Traverse Town.

Vongola Islands

Mukuro sighed, softly, hoping that his mother (who he swore had lion's ears when it came to her children) wouldn't hear him being all depressed. It was useless, seeing as, as soon as he sighed she stopped what she was doing and looked at her oldest child, "Mukuro, son, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom," Mukuro said as he smiled at his mother, "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"Nonsense," Yuni said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm your mother; I'm allowed to worry. In fact, I'm encouraged to worry about you, and your brothers."

Ken and Chikusa were both grinning as they watched their older brother get glomped, for lack of a better word, by their mother. "Aww…Poor 'kuro; He's feeling sad…" Ken teased with a broad grin.

Mukuro gave his mother a pained look, "Mom, may I go to the island, please?"

Yuni glanced out the window, at the storm clouds that were forming over the island, and she frowned, "Can it wait, son? I don't like the look of those clouds…"

"Please, mom." Mukuro said tiredly, "There is shelter on the island…"

Yuni sighed softly, and nodded, "So long as you're in one of the shelters before the storm hits, and don't you even think about getting on that water if the storm is going on, do you understand me."

"Yes mom," Mukuro stood and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you." And then he grabbed his jacket and quickly slipped out of the house to the docks, he needed to get to the island before the storm started, or his mother would have his head.

The ride to the Island was short, on a sunny day Mukuro could make the trip in about five minutes, on a cloudy and windy night, it took him about ten…but that was still faster than what Haru or Tsuna could do on a sunny day.

Once on the island, Mukuro wandered, almost absently, trying to clear his mind…and he ended up by the raft. As he stared at the raft, he toyed with the idea of just taking it and leaving. Tsuna and Haru would get over it eventually, he reasoned, and they would have better lives by staying in this world, rather than leaving.

Since he was so focused on his thoughts, and on the raft in front of him, it really wasn't all that shocking that he didn't hear the person behind him, until she spoke to him.

"Foolish boy," The woman said, "You cannot leave this world by boat. You need power…or a ship."

Mukuro spun on his heels, and was immediately on guard. This woman wasn't from the Vongola Islands. For one, her skin was green, and for another was that she was holding a staff. He hid his unease and sneered at her, "How would you know? Have you tried? Who are you anyway? And how did you get here?"

"My name is Maleficent, and I know that you cannot travel to different worlds by boat…because I'm from a different world. A Powerful world." She reached over and trailed a finger over his cheek, causing him to shudder, "My dear boy, there is no need to be so defensive. Why…I'm here to help you."

"I highly doubt that," Mukuro snapped.

"You should just consider me your…fairy Godmother," Maleficent said with an icy smile as she started circling him, "I can see into your heart, dear boy. I see how you resent your friends. Because you see, correctly, that you will never amount to their greatness. And make no mistake, they will be great."

"I don't resent them," Mukuro snapped, "I'm happy for them. Tsuna and Haru."

"Oh yes, Tsuna…" Maleficent said as she waved her hand and an image of Tsuna emerged between them, "Dear Tsuna; kind Tsuna who is going to inherit the Family Company and be wealthy and famous for his entire life. Tsuna who will be happy; Tsuna who will abandon you for better friends…" The image of Tsuna changed, showing an older Tsuna talking and laughing with other people, with Mukuro standing in the background, and arresting criminals.

Mukuro winced, "Tsuna is my friend." He said sharply, "As is Haru."

"Ah yes…Haru," Maleficent grinned and the image of Tsuna shifted into an image of Haru, "Dear, sweet, gentle Haru. Haru who is pretty, and smart. Haru who has the entire world in front of her because of her intelligence. Haru who will never look back when she decides to leave you behind. You won't fit in her perfect little world, after all." Mukuro paled as the image of Haru shifted and twisted, showing a meaner, harsher, crueler Haru than the one he knew.

"You're wrong," Mukuro said faintly, still staring at the images. "They would never do that. Not to me."

Maleficent, unnoticed by the horrorstruck boy, smiled triumphantly, "Let me give you my gifts, dear boy. And then you can decide."

"Gifts?" Mukuro asked, "What gifts?"

"The first is this," Maleficent said as she handed him a trident, "A weapon for you to pave your own path. So you no longer need anyone to lean on." She took a step closer while Mukuro was admiring his new weapon, "And the second is this…" She pressed her hand against his right eye…and then Mukuro screamed.

When she pulled away, Mukuro staggered back, with blood covering the right side of his face, and his hand pressed against his face. "W-what…?"

"I'm afraid I have to go, dear boy. You'll know what you have to do when the time comes." With that said Maleficent vanished in a swirl of shadows, leaving Mukuro leaning against the mast of the raft that he had helped build.

Haru was sitting in her bedroom doodling in her notebook, when she glanced out her bedroom window. She happened to notice that Mukuro was heading towards the islands, and a frown crossed her face. Surly Mukuro wouldn't leave without her and Tsuna…

She jumped to her feet and ran out of her bedroom, "Dad, I'm going to Tsuna's and then to the Island, I love you, bye!" and she ran out the house and across the street, and stopped at the house right across from her's.

Tsuna was already at the door with his shoes on, he blinked at Haru, and said, "Mukuro went to the island, you think he's going to leave us behind?"

"Does it matter?" Haru demanded, "We both know that he'll never find shelter in the storm, at least not without one of us there to drag him! Let's go. We'll take your boat."

Tsuna nodded and shouted, over his shoulder, "Dad! I'm going! Haru is with me!"

Reborn poked his head out of the kitchen, "I don't suppose you can drown your siblings while you're at it?"

Tsuna just laughed and ran out of the house, dragging Haru with him.

The trip to the island took close to 15 minutes, with both of them paddling, and when they got off at the docks, Tsuna looked at the storm clouds and then turned to look at Haru. "Do you think we should split up?"

Haru gave shot him a dirty look, "No, I do not." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "We both know he went to the raft, so let's go there first. If he's not there, then we can split up."

Tsuna nodded, "That sounds like a plan, I guess…" He had, honestly, wanted Haru to go somewhere safe while he got Mukuro, he really should have known better…

Usually, on a sunny day, they could walk to the area where the raft was in about 6 minutes, when they were running, it would take Tsuna about 4 minutes. However, it wasn't sunny, as it had started raining, and the sky had turned a disturbing shade of purple, rather than just the dark grey that it normally would have been.

So, while he was running, and Haru was right behind him, it took them close to 8 minutes to get to the raft. And then they both stopped when they saw Mukuro.

His back was turned towards them, and he was staring at the clouds…and he was standing in the water. Something that they all knew better than to do. Tsuna took several steps forward until he was standing halfway between Haru and Mukuro and stared at his best friend's back.

"Mukuro, what are you doing?" Tsuna demanded, "Get out of the water."

"We need to find shelter," Haru shouted over the wind, "This storm is only getting worse…"

Mukuro didn't seem to hear either of them, or maybe he was ignoring them, because he didn't answer, didn't move, didn't anything.

Tsuna scowled and took a step forward to grab Mukuro's arm, "Come on, idiot. You know better than to stand in the water. Aunt Yuni would have your head if she could see you."

"We can get into one of the shelters," Haru offered, "Just the three of us, just like old times."

And then Mukuro turned to look at them, and Tsuna was forced to take a step back in horror, and Haru stifled a scream. Because Mukuro's face was covered in blood, and his right eye was crimson. A twisted smile graced Mukuro's face, "What's wrong, Tsuna, Haru? You look…alarmed…"

"Mukuro…" Haru breathed, "You're hurt…What happened?"

Mukuro ignored her in favor of Tsuna, "I've seen the truth, Tsuna. I know what we have to do to get out of here, to see new worlds. The door to this world has been opened, finally, and we're connected…We can finally leave this place and have the adventures that we always dreamed of having!" A manic grin crossed his features, "We can go…but there's a catch."

Tsuna took several large steps back, "A-a catch? Mukuro, are you out of your mind?" He looked more and more alarmed with every word that Mukuro said, "We're going to use the raft, the three of us!"

"Don't be dumb!" Mukuro sneered, "You can't use a boat to get to another world." He took a step towards Tsuna with a growing grin, "As of the catch, you can't have us both." He glanced behind Tsuna and grinned, "You have to choose."

Tsuna jerked his head to see what Mukuro was looking at and shouted in muted horror, Haru's arms were pinned behind her back, and her mouth was covered by a large hand. Haru was, naturally, struggling against the person who was holding her, but she was obviously terrified.

"Mukuro," Tsuna whispered, "Are you doing this? Tell him to let her go!"

"Make your choice," Mukuro said flatly, "Are you going to come with me? Or are you going to risk your life to save her?"

"Her? What, all of a sudden Haru doesn't have a name anymore?" Tsuna spat, "She's your friend too! What happened to you?"

"I've seen the truth, Tsu-na." Mukuro said with a smug smirk, "Make your choice."

Tsuna snarled and charged at the man who was holding Haru, but it was too late. The shadows that had been swirling around Mukuro's feet, unnoticed because of the darkness that was surrounding the islands, shot forward and twined around Tsuna's feet, knocking him to the ground.

Mukuro stared, unflinching, at Tsuna, who was glaring at him. "So be it. You've made your choice. I imagine you'll regret it."

Tsuna shouted as the shadows, controlled by Mukuro, wrapped around him, smothering him…and for a long moment, he thought that he was going to die…and then there was a flash of bright orange light, and the Shadows were destroyed.

Tsuna struggled to his feet, and looked down at what he was holding. It was a key…blade…Tsuna frowned, "A keyblade?" He murmured, and wrapped snugly around his hands, and pulsating with a comfortable heat, was a pair of gloves.

Suddenly remembering that Haru was in danger he looked up, and around, trying to find her, or Mukuro…but they were gone. Mukuro had gone evil, and Haru was a hostage. "I will find them, both of them. And then I'm gonna kick Mukuro's ass for daring to put Haru in danger." He said darkly.

He looked around, quickly. Mukuro said that the door had been opened, right. This meant that he had a way to go after Haru…who was going to be pissed, that she had been kidnapped. However, even as he started looking for this door, that he wasn't sure Mukuro was telling the truth about, the island started crumbling around him.

Tsuna swore under his breath, as the last piece of solid land collapsed, and he fell…he was unconscious in a matter of moments.

Traverse Town

"Gee…isn't this place cheerful," Takeshi said as he looked from one person in the town, to the next. All of the looked beaten, and defeated…and frightened.

"That's not important," Hayato said sharply, "We need to find Leon."

"…Do you even know what Leon looks like?" Takeshi asked.

"…." Hayato stared at Takeshi silently for thirty seconds, "Shut up, Idiot!" He sputtered after a long moment.

"Didn't think so," Takeshi countered with a smug smirk, "We could ask…"

"Just keep walking," Hayato ordered. Takeshi sighed, wondering how his hot-tempered friend ended up as the leader of this little mission, before following him.

He paused when a flash of orange light caught his attention, and he opened his mouth to say something to Hayato, but his friend was already heading away from the center, so Takeshi, after glancing at where the light had been, hurried after his friend.

Down the alleyway, where Takeshi had been about to start looking, Tsuna was slumped, unconscious, against the wall, and completely hidden by some empty crates.

End Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this new chapter; expect the next one out next week sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just…playing with them for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Idiot!" Hayato snapped as he turned to glare at the boy who was following him from a distance, "We need to find Leon, so hurry up!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes, "The odds of being able to find one person in all of the districts in one day are astronomically slim." He jogged over to stand next to his friend, "Why don't we go and check into one of the hotels in the area and spend time trying to find him."

Hayato glared even harder, "We haven't even started trying to look!"

"We've been looking for hours," Takeshi countered, "And we are no closer to finding Leon, or that Key, than we were when we first arrived here." He absently draped his sword over his shoulder, "Look, we aren't going to find either today. Let's just get some rest, and we can start looking tomorrow."

Hayato scowled, "The King is counting on us."

"There is no way he expects us to finish this in one day. It's impossible." Takeshi said flatly, "We're getting a hotel. I hear the ones in District 3 are really nice. We should go there."

* * *

Pinocchio, the son of a crafter, and a former puppet who was made into a real boy by the Blue fairy, was wandering around Traverse Town, in the first district, trying to entertain himself until the triplets got off of work.

He wished, sometimes, that their home world hadn't been destroyed, so he would have his own friends to play with, but he and his father were together, and Traverse Town was nice, even if they weren't allowed any father than the third district.

And then, the even curious Pinocchio turned a corner and saw a boy lying on the ground, pale and unmoving.

"H-hey…" He said weakly as he reached over and shook his shoulder slowly, "Hey, Mister…are you alright? Upon realizing that the boy wasn't going to reply, he hurried over to the owner of the Bar that was on the corner and asked for some help moving him.

With the bartenders help, they managed to get the boy to Gepetto's shop, and laid him down on the couch. "Pinocchio, my boy, where did you find him?"

"In the alley by the bar," Pinocchio said quickly, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm going to go and get the Nurse from down the road," Gepetto said softly, "Stay with him, Lad."

"Yes papa." Pinocchio said as he settled on the floor next to the sleeping boy, after covering him with a thick blanket. "You don't have to worry, you'll be safe here. The Blue Fairy's blessing will keep us safe from the monsters."

It was several minutes later that Gepetto returned with the nurse on his heels. She hurried over to the boy on the couch, and hovered over him worriedly.

"Alright," She said, "He is very ill; just keep him hydrated and he should be fine…eventually. Give him a couple of days."

"Do you know what caused this?" Pinocchio asked as he looked up from the boy.

The Nurse thought deeply, "I'm afraid not. This seems familiar to some of the people who get Darkness Poisoning from Heartless, but there isn't any proof of him going against the Heartless, so I'm just going to assume that he's just very ill, and wasn't poisoned."

Pinocchio sighed in relief, he had seen some of the people who had been afflicted with Darkness Poisoning, and it was never pretty…many didn't recover, and those that did ended up with twisted thoughts and personalities. His Papa would never have allowed the stranger to remain in their house if he actually did have Darkness Poisoning.

He watched as his Papa escorted the nurse to the door, before turning his gaze to the slumbering boy, "Don't worry, you'll get better soon, and maybe Papa will let you stay here, if you don't have a home to go to." He paused for a long moment, before smiling, "Me and Papa will take care of you, don't worry."

* * *

Haru woke in complete darkness, well, not complete darkness as she _was_ able to see some things, but it was definitely darker than she was comfortable with. She lay still for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and remember what happened, only to groan in dismay.

She clearly remembered Tsuna and Mukuro arguing, and she remembered that Mukuro was hurt, and she remembered something grabbing her from behind and Tsuna screaming for her, or maybe at Mukuro…or both…and then nothing.

She slowly pushed herself to her feet and brushed off her clothes, she was clearly not on the Vongola Islands any longer, and, as she pressed her hand against the cold metal wall, she scowled. She had been kidnapped.

"Well this is awesome," She groused as she slammed the side of her fist lightly against the wall in frustration, "I spend all that time telling Tsuna and Mukuro that girls are just as capable of fighting and protecting themselves as boys are…and I get kidnapped. Awesome."

"HEY! STOP YER BLATHERING!" A man…dog….thing snarled as he (it?) opened the wall, "YER GIVIN ME A HEADACHE!"

"So sorry," Haru said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The Dog-man sneered at her or tried to, Mukuro's sneers were so much better in Haru's opinion, hell Tsuna sneered better than he did, and grabbed her arm roughly. "Lady Maleficent wants to see you."

"Well good for her," Haru grumbled, "I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter."

He snarled at her, which was admittedly intimidating, and dragged her down the hall by her arm. Haru put up with it for a short amount of time, because once she saw an empty hall, she twisted her body and managed to trip the Dog-man, who hadn't even introduced himself to her, and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

She darted down the side hall, moving quickly, but silently, hoping that an exit or something would come along allowing her to escape from this place. Everything was so dark, in a twisting and gut-churning way, Haru avoided looking at the walls or the hall in front of her, because the shadows made her head spin.

The fact that she wasn't, really, paying attention, was what got her into trouble; because as she turned a corner, she slammed into something that felt squirmy, and hit the ground hard. She looked up and paled, there was something, it looked like a poorly made pillow that had come to life, and as he opened his mouth to speak to her, bugs fell out.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the newest sacrifice. What're you doin' out of your cell?" He asked as he loomed over her.

"I…I was…g-going for a w-walk," Haru stuttered. It dawned on her, at that moment, that the situation was much, much worse than she thought it was.

"Is that right," He made a swift motion with his arm and Haru was grabbed by two, rather large, Shadows. "Throw her in with the yellow one. I'm gonna make a report to Maleficent." The two shadows bowed, or seemed to bow, and dragged Haru back down the hall.

Haru winced as she was thrown into a cell, and the door slammed shut behind her. "Oh, ow…" She tried to sit up, checking for injuries, and nearly killed herself when a warm hand dropped onto her shoulder to balance her.

"I'm sorry," A soft female voice said from behind her, "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you hurt?"

"I…no…I'm fine, just a little bruised." Haru said as she stared at the woman who was trying to help her. The woman was tall, with brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She looked like she would have been beautiful…if she hadn't been too pale and too skinny. She looked like she hadn't seen sun or decent food in weeks, if not longer.

"That's good, I was worried. They are not kind to the prisoners."

"I'm sorry," Haru blurted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Belle," She smiled kindly, "and I have been here for a very long time."

"How long?" Haru asked.

"Almost 6 months now, and you, my dear, are the first person I've seen who isn't one of Maleficent's minions," She gently brushed her hand over Haru's hair, "What is your name, little one?"

"Haru, My name is Haru."

"It's very nice to meet you," Belle said, "Though the situation isn't all that ideal. With any luck you won't have any enemies here that can do you harm, and I know Gaston won't have an interest in you."

Haru shifted nervously, "Is it horrible here?"

Belle smiled again, but it was a sad, bitter, smile, "It is very much so…with any luck you won't suffer like I have been."

"Have you tried to escape?" Haru asked quickly, her mind immediately making the connections as to what, exactly, Belle had suffered through in the last 6 months, and the knowledge that Mukuro, with how he had been acting before she was taken, might very well become the Gaston to her Belle.

"Where would I go?" Belle asked, "My home was destroyed, and I don't know where Adam is."

Haru regarded her silently, "But…wouldn't anywhere be better than here? And who is Adam?"

"My fiancé," Belle smiled, "He's a good man, kind of harsh and unforgiving, but he loves me and that's all that matters."

"He's not here," Haru said.

"No, he's not."

"So…we need to start planning an escape." She continued fiercely, "We need to find a way out."

Belle stared at her for a long moment, before she smiled, "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Agrabah

Princess Jasmine was humming softly as she pet Rajah, her tiger. Her wedding had been several weeks ago, and she was still running on the high that came from being deliriously happy. Chrome, her young guard and friend, was standing several feet away from her, keeping a watchful eye on the gardens surrounding them.

"Chrome, why don't you relax?" Jasmine asked.

"Forgive me," Chrome said softly, "But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

Neither were aware of the young man who was watching them from the shadows, or of the fierce, green-skinned woman, who was pulling his strings.

* * *

AN: Yes, these are supposed to be at the top, but I didn't want to interrupt your reading, so here it is. First things first, I decided that these stories will all occur after their respective movies have taken place. Like, for the Little Mermaid, it'll be after she married Eric, but before she had Melody. Second, I read somewhere, once, that the Beast's actual name is Adam, so that's the name I'm going with. He's also a human now, so don't be too upset about that. Third, no Mukuro is not going to do anything to Haru, or Chrome. Mukuro is still Mukuro, even if he is Maleficent's puppet at the moment. Fourth, and finally, Yes Belle has been horribly mistreated while in their care. Assume what you will.

Also, I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be updated, so please be patient.

Please Read and Review. I can't improve without some constructive criticism. Flames will be given to Xanxus. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just…playing with them for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been four days since their arrival in Traverse Town, and Hayato and Takeshi were no closer to finding Leon than they were on the first day that they were there. This had the unfortunate side-effect of making Hayato even more short-tempered than he was normally, and was even putting the, normally easy going Takeshi on edge.

That's not to say that they haven't been productive, however. The 9th District had been overrun with Heartless, and they had decided to handle that situation, in the hopes that, maybe, Leon would come when he heard about the fighting in the District.

Sadly, that didn't happen, and all they got for their troubles were cuts and bruises, and, for Takeshi, a broken rib. This had the side-effect of forcing Takeshi out of fighting until he healed enough to swing his sword again.

"This is so stupid," Hayato hissed from where he was sitting in a chair, "We should be out there, looking for Leon, not in here…"

"I'm perfectly aware of what we should be doing," Takeshi said, his voice sharper than normal, as he glared at his friend, "However, I was ordered to remain off of my feet until my ribs have healed. If you think you can handle the Enemy alone, then leave and let me rest."

Hayato stiffened and glared at Takeshi, "I didn't say that I was going to leave you," He snapped, "You're useless like this, idiot."

"That's nice, really. How about you go into the other room, and leave me in peace. You're starting to bug me." Takeshi said, trying to control his temper.

"Fine, I will." Hayato stood and slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed out of the room, finally allowing Takeshi to have the rest that he so desperately needed.

Hayato, unwilling to remain in the hotel room with someone that he wasn't happy with, left the hotel and went to get food from the stand just down the street. The city was nice, and the 3rd District was free from Heartless, though he was unaware of the reason why. All of the other Districts, even the 9th, were still swarming with heartless, all but this one.

He pondered on that for a moment, as he waited for his food to finish cooking, until he heard a pair of young boys talking at another table. They were talking about Darkness Poisoning, and Hayato, who had never heard of such a thing, walked over to them, "Hi guys,"

"Hi," The older of the two said, warily. He had spiky blonde hair and looked less than thrilled with Hayato's intrusion, "What do you want?"

"I've never heard of Darkness Poisoning, what is it?"

"You've never…?" The younger boy, who had spiky brown hair looked stunned, "Really?"

"Really, tell me about it."

"It is what it sounds like." The older boy, who didn't look at all inclined to introducing himself, said sharply, "People whose homes are eaten by the darkness and are transported to other worlds, like us, get here through the darkness. If they're lucky they can pass through unaffected…if they're not….well…if they're not then they get Darkness Poisoning."

"But what is it? What are the side-effects?" Hayato asked.

"A very high fever, pale skin, and a cold sweat that only gets worse as time goes on," The younger boy said solemnly, "Most people die from it. Their bodies can't handle the added stress that the darkness adds to their already weak bodies, and they pass away in their sleep. They're the lucky ones."

His brother nodded, "The unlucky ones recover, and they're never the same. The Poisoning, it messes with their minds, you know. So that when they wake up, they're different than before. The one's that change…they normally leave."

"Is there a cure?" Hayato asked.

"No," The brothers said in unison. Hayato nodded, his curiosity sated, and went to get his food from the annoyed waitress. The brothers watched him walk off, annoyed with the interruption, as well as the rude send off, before turning back to their conversation.

Hayato, for his part, hurried back to the hotel to eat his food, and to tell Takeshi about the turn of events. If Darkness Poisoning could be used to turn rational people into their enemies, then they were in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Pinocchio looked up from his book as his Papa came to check on his friend. The messy haired boy was still sleeping, and Pinocchio was growing concerned. But the Nurse said that he didn't have Darkness Poisoning, he was just very sick.

"Don't worry, Pinnoche," Gepetto said as he gently rested his hand on his son's head, "He is a lot better today than he was yesterday."

"Really Papa?" Pinocchio said as he slipped out of his seat to look at the sleeping boy, "But why is he still sleeping?"

"He's just tired, Pinocchio," Gepetto said soothingly, "He'll wake up when he's ready." He smiled at his sons back and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving his son to keep the sleeping boy company.

Pinocchio didn't even notice that his father had left the room as he took a seat next to the sleeping boy, "Hi again. Papa says you're getting better, which is a good thing, cause you've been sleeping for a very long time. I bet you're hungry, I know I would be. I hope you wake up soon." He looked up from the boy and hurried out of the room when his father called him.

He ate quickly, not wanting to leave his friend alone in case he woke up, and hurried back to his side, only to give a cheerful shout when he sat that the boy was sitting up. "PAPA! Papa! He's awake!"

"No need to shout, son." Gepetto said as he hurried into the room and rushed to the boys side, "How are you feeling? We were worried about you."

"Tired," He replied.

"I'm sure, you've been sick for days." Pinocchio said from his father's side, "My name is Pinocchio, this is my Papa. What's your name?"

"I'm Tsuna," He slowly looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town," Gepetto said soothingly, "Do you remember how you got here?"

"There was…" Tsuna hesitated, "Shadows…darkness…someone took Haru and Mukuro!" He blurted and then he hesitated, "No…that's not right…Mukuro…something was wrong with him…"

"I'm afraid I don't know your friends, Tsuna." Gepetto said quietly, "However, Leon might be able to help."

"Leon? Who's Leon?" Tsuna asked, honestly, the first thing he thought when Leon was mentioned, was his father's chameleon, not a person.

"He's a fighter," Pinocchio said cheerfully, "He is the one who cleared all of the Shadows out of this District, and made it safe for us. Well, him and Yuffie and Ryohei. They're awesome! And Kyoko and Hana are really nice to us."

"Easy Pinocchio," Gepetto scolded lightly, "Are you hungry, Tsuna?" He asked, "You just got better, having you walking around isn't something that I want right now. Do you mind staying until you have completely recovered?"

"No," Tsuna said as he sank back against the pillows, "No, thank you for letting me stay."

Gepetto smiled at him, "It's no worry. Just rest, me and Pinocchio will take care of the rest."

* * *

Agrabah

Chrome Dokuro was pleased with the lot that she had drew in her life, sure, it was hot in Agrabah, and the people looked at her strangely for her pale skin and purple hair, but she was happy here. Her parents weren't around, after all, and Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin were more than happy to accept her into their lives, and their home.

"Chrome," Jasmine smiled at the younger girl as she walked into her room, "Has that bad feeling gone away?"

"No," Chrome shook her head, "It feels like the entire city is being watched by something, or someone. It's weird."

"I'll ask Genie to take a look around," Jasmine said, "Now come on, it's time to eat." She gently took Chrome's hand and led her down to the dining hall. Chrome didn't even bother hiding her smile as she watched Genie and Aladdin joking around in the dining hall, with the Sultan joining them on several occasions.

"Honestly, they are just as bad as each other," Jasmine said softly, but the gentle smile that graced her features belied her harsh words.

"Just wait until you have children," Chrome added lightly, "You'll be raising all three of them…and Abu."

"But I'll have you around," Jasmine said with a teasing grin, "There's one island of sanity."

Chrome giggled and went to take her seat at the table. "So, Chrome," Aladdin said as he grinned at the small girl that had eased her way into their lives, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Chrome looked up thoughtfully, "I thought I'd go to the shops, unless you need me for something."

"No, no…go and have fun." Aladdin smiled, "But something for yourself. You are way too serious for such a young girl."

Chrome smiled at him, "Someone has to be," She pointed out with a soft laugh, "None of you are."

"Yeah, yeah…finish eating and get some rest." Aladdin said, "You have a big day ahead of you."

Chrome grinned and finished eating, she never really ate a lot anyway, and she excused herself. She effortless ghosted through the halls, managing to avoid all of the guards, who never liked her, and she stepped into the room that Aladdin gave her when he found her.

She shut the door gently, and turned only to freeze where she was standing. There was someone in her room, a stranger; a man with blue hair and one red eye and one blue eye.

"Who are you?" Chrome demanded, shifting back slightly to try and open the door just in case he tried something.

"My name is Mukuro, and I'm here to collect your Princess." He said flatly. There was no emotion in his voice, in fact, he almost sounded bored.

"What? No, you can't have her!" Chrome snapped, shifting into a defensive position, "I won't let you, neither will her husband."

"Then I kill you and him," Mukuro said, turning his gaze onto the smaller girl, "And then take the Princess and throw her in a cell with the rest of the sacrifices."

Chrome jerked in alarm, not because of the threat towards her, though that was certainly alarming enough, but because he referred to Jasmine as a sacrifice, and not as a person…and then there was the fact that he said "the rest of the sacrifices" meaning that there was more than one.

"No," She said softly, "I won't let you."

"So be it," Mukuro summoned his trident and lunged at her, with the intent to skewer her, but he was stopped by a large blue hand as the Genie appeared in front of Chrome, and used his body as a shield.

The Genie didn't say anything, he just looked at Mukuro, who swore under his breath and took a step back, shadows forming around his feet, "This isn't over." He said right before he vanished.

Chrome swallowed hard and glanced at the Genie, "He said that he wanted Princess Jasmine as a sacrifice. Genie…"

"It won't happen," The blue man said, "I'll go warn Al."

Chrome watched him fly away, and gave a small sigh. She needed a new room; there was no way she was going to stay here, knowing that he could get in whenever he wanted to.

* * *

Haru slumped against the wall, wincing as the movement pulled on semi-healed scratches. "It's alright," Belle, who was even worse off that Haru, cooed to the small girl who had become like her sister, "It's alright. You'll be fine."

Belle looked over Haru in concern. She was paler, and thinner…which was to be expected, really, the people holding them were loathe to feed them more often than once every four days, and when they do decide to grace their prisoners with food, it normally comes with heavy blows or cuts…or, on some days, something even worse.

Belle cradled the younger girl to her chest, cooing softly, even as she thanked all of the deities that she could think of that Gaston hadn't seen Haru yet, she didn't even want to think about what the horrid man would do to someone like Haru.

"Everything will be fine," Belle repeated softly, running her fingers through Haru's tangled hair, "We'll think of a plan, and we'll get out of here. Just sleep now. I'm here." Haru whimpered softly, but closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Belle would warn her of any danger.

* * *

"You failed me," Maleficent said softly, not turning her gaze from the crystal orb that she was peering into.

"I know," Mukuro said, his voice monotone and his eyes slightly glassy, "I wasn't prepared for the Genie. I will do better next time."

Maleficent finally turned her gaze to her newest puppet, "No. We shall leave Jasmine to Jafar, he whines like an infant after all. I have a new target for you."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"A little girl named Alice," Maleficent replied, "She's in Wonderland right now. I suggest you start your reconnaissance."

"As you command," Mukuro bowed and stepped back, vanishing into darkness, and leaving Maleficent to her plans.

* * *

AN: I know, 2 updates in one day, the world must be ending! Nah, I just got bit by a plot bunny and needed to write this. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be Interlude number 1, talking about Tsuna's life before the Vongola Islands were destroyed...you know his parents, how he came to live with Reborn, his siblings...ect...every 5 chapters is going to be an Interlude.

Um...Right. I hope you liked it, please leave me a message if there are any questions you have, or if there is something you want to see, or something you don't want to see.


	5. Interlude 1

Kingdom Hearts: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just…playing with them for a bit.

Quick AN: 3 Chapters in 1 week! What Sorcery is this!

* * *

Interlude 1

Iemitsu Sawada was a bright, cheerful man. He always had a smile on his face and was ready and willing to joke around with anyone who had the time, or the inclination, to joke around with him. He was also a soldier turned politician, which made him an accomplished liar. He is also deeply in love with his darling wife.

Iemitsu's wife, Nana Sawada, is a Criminal Defense Lawyer, one of the best in all of the Vongola Islands, and she loved her job. She loved her husband, but she married her job first. Iemitsu didn't mind, Nana's skill at her job, made her a public figure, which raised his public profile to the masses.

Neither had planned on having children at any point in time, sure, both liked children, but neither had the time, nor the inclination, to actually raise a child.

Which is why, when Nana came home from a doctor appointment, after being sick for a month, and informed her husband that she was pregnant, Iemitsu's initial reaction was for his wife to get an abortion. He didn't want a child; Nana didn't want a child, it was logical for them to get rid of it before it ruined their lives.

Nana disagreed. Her argument was that Iemitsu's constituents were Pro-Life, which meant that her getting an abortion would look poorly on them, and he would lose many of his followers.

Though reluctant, Iemitsu agreed with his wife, and they started to prepare for the birth of their child. It went unsaid that, if they were unable to abort their child, giving it up for adoption was unthinkable. Appearance, after all, was everything…and two healthy, wealthy adults couldn't give a child up for adoption without people looking at them in scorn.

So Iemitsu and Nana hired decorators, and bought the necessary items to raise a child, as unwanted as it would be.

9 months later, Nana gave birth to a healthy little boy in the guest bedroom of their house. The doctor, after being sworn to secrecy about the birth and the family, was paid a hefty amount, enough for him to buy a Mansion on Eron, the wealthiest of the Islands in the Vongola Island Chain, so the doctor left and he never thought of the young couple and their new child again.

Years past quickly when you have a small child, even if he is unwanted, and soon enough the child, which they named Tsunayoshi Sawada, and, as it turns out, several months before Tsuna was born Oregano, one of Iemitsu's assistants, had a little boy that she named Basil. Basil, as it turns out, is also Iemitsu's son, but Iemitsu kept it a secret from his wife, and only saw his older son while he was at work.

To his knowledge, Nana never found out, but it didn't change how the two of them treated Tsuna; because, in their minds, Tsuna was an unwanted nuisance. They never abused him, never. That would involve touching him, and that was the last thing that they wanted to do.

Tsuna was basically raised by his caretaker, a young man named Fon, who was charged with the care and uptake of Tsuna. Tsuna, for his part, thought that Fon was his father, all he knew was that the strange blonde man was never around, and the lady was just mean.

* * *

Reborn Solaris, a former guard for Iemitsu Sawada, was used to being alone. He lived in a nice house, had a nice job, and he was happy in his solitude. He was more than content with living as far away from Iemitsu as humanly possible.

His house was on Egabon, one of the poorer islands in the Vongola Island Chain, while Iemitsu and his wife lived in Eron, for the wealthiest people.

And, to be honest, Reborn wasn't completely alone. Yuni, one of his closest friends, lived just down the street, with her adopted son Mukuro, and her two foster children, Ken and Chikusa, and Colonello and Lal, a married couple, lived on the other side of the road, between the two houses, with their young daughter Haru.

The fact that he had nothing to do with ANY of the Sawada family made him completely estatic.

He never liked Iemitsu, the jerk is not the kind of person who needs to be around other people, in fact he needed to be in prison for the betterment of the Vongola Islands. There was a reason he voted for Cozarto and not Iemitsu. And Nana, she was just a heartless witch. Privately, he pitied any child who was unlucky enough to be born to the family.

* * *

"We can't keep it, Iemitsu." Nana said sharply, as she glanced at the small boy playing on the floor, "It's always in the way."

"What do you want me to do, darling?" Iemitsu asked sharply, though he kept his voice soft, so as to not alarm Fon, who was keeping a sharp eye on the small boy.

"Bring it somewhere else, like a different island." Nana hissed, just as unwilling to alert the skilled man sitting on the floor with the child.

Iemitsu ran his fingers through his hair, and then glanced at the dark haired man, and then back to his wife, "Fon cannot find out." He finally said, "We would lose him."

"Agreed," Nana said, "He is far too useful to us to let him go with it." She spared a baleful glance at the oblivious child, "And he'll have Basil to take care of soon anyway."

"How…?"

"I always know," Nana said sharply, turning her icy gaze to her husband, "I said nothing, but that boy will be raised as ours, do you understand?"

"Yes, dear," Iemitsu said meekly, well aware that his wife could ruin him should he cross her, and loving her enough to be grateful that she was forgiving his trespass against her. "I'll…make it happen."

Nana nodded, and gently kissed her husband's cheek, "Good. I have a client meeting in my office, perhaps we can go out to dinner tonight?"

"As you wish, my princess." Iemitsu said with slight bow, and he watched her walk away. "Fon, my friend,"

Fon looked up from Tsuna and regarded his employer solemnly, "Yes, sir?"

"The Misses and I are going out to dinner tonight, I know that you were going to have dinner with your family tonight, but would you be as kind as to staying until we return?" Iemitsu asked, with his most charming grin plastered on his face.

Fon nodded after a moment thought, "Of course, sir. I'll reschedule the dinner for tomorrow."

"You know," Iemitsu said slowly, "Why don't you take the whole day?"

"Sir?" Fon asked, shocked.

"Yes, take the whole day tomorrow," Iemitsu said with a grin, "I'll take the kiddo for the day. We'll have a father/son day."

"If…if you insist, sir." Fon said slowly, "I will, of course, be more than happy to take the day."

"Good," Iemitsu said cheerfully, before turning to leave the room, "I'm heading out now, have a good night, Fon."

"You as well, sir."

* * *

"Unca Reborn!" 3 year old Haru Miura chirped as she held her arms out to her uncle to take her.

"Haru! Have you been tormenting your daddy?" Reborn asked as he took the small girl from her father.

"No, Unca, dat's bad! Mommy said." Haru giggled as he kissed her cheek loudly.

"Well, if Mommy said so," Reborn said teasingly, "I think Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa are in the living room, if you want to play with them."

Haru nodded and darted into the living room when Reborn put her down. "You're good with kids, Reborn. Kora!" Colonello said as he watched his daughter carefully, "You should have some of your own. Kora!"

Reborn rolled his eyes, "I'm only good with kids who are good, like Haru and Mukuro. I'm not all that fond of Ken or Chikusa…but, then again, neither is Mukuro."

Lal rolled her eyes as the two men chattered on like the gossipy ladies from the hair salon, and shoved past them, "Yuni better be here already, I am not putting up with the both of you, Verde, and Skull without her being here."

"So mean. Kora." Colonello whined as she left the hall.

"You married her, moron." Reborn said with a small smirk.

Colonello opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a nice car pulling in front of the house, "You expecting anyone else, kora?"

"No," Reborn said his face clouding with confusion, which cleared as Iemitsu Sawada hurried out of the car and ran over to them, "Sawada, what do you want?"

"I need a favor," Iemitsu said, his eyes and smile bright, "That kid needs a home, and Nana and Me are not willing to raise him anymore…"

"You sick bastard, kora!" Colonello hissed, "You just, what, decided that you don't want him anymore? He's your SON, KORA!"

"We never wanted him," Iemitsu said as he scowled at the other blonde, "We kept him until now. If you don't take him in, Reborn, I'm going to drop him off at the orphanage."

Reborn scowled, "Fine. Get him for me. But no more, Sawada. I'll take this one kid, and then we're done. We'll be even. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Iemitsu said, "You do this, and we're even." He hurried back to the care and dragged the half asleep toddler out of the car, and thrust him into Reborn's arms, "His name is Tsuna. I have to go. Bye!"

"Wai-…" Reborn stared, astonished, as Iemitsu jumped back into his care and hurried away, breaking the speed limit as he did so. "Well…it looks like it's just us, kid."

Tsuna looked up at Reborn through tearful brown eyes. "Me Tsuna…who you?"

"I'm Reborn," He smiled and adjusted the boy gently in his arms, "And I'm your new daddy, and this is your Uncle Colonello. This is your new life."

Tsuna just regarded them both through solemn, tearful, heartbroken eyes.

* * *

This was Interlude 1, hopefully this explains how Reborn came to be raising Tsuna, and it also introduces the rest of the Arcobaleno. Um...Nana and Iemitsu were crap parents, but I thought that to begin with, so it'n not all that surprising. Hopefully all of the Interludes will be about the Arcobaleno and, maybe, the 1st Generation Vongola...maybe. Please Read and Review. I can't get better without your input.


	6. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm just…playing with them for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 5

Queen Maleficent smirked as she swept into the still empty meeting room in the dark Palace that she has called home for the better part of the last 5 years. Her smirk faltered, at the thought. It had been 5 years since she had been home. 5 long years; she would have her revenge against those "Heroes" that ruined her life.

Most especially Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip; a dark smile crossed her lips as she thought about the day that she got her revenge. The day that she sent her loyal follower, Pete, to her home world with the sole intention of taking Aurora and sealing her away into the darkness.

The fact the Phillip would be heartbroken at the loss of his wife, was only an added bonus. And the destruction of the world that had wronged her for so long was just the icing on the cake.

With a small sigh, pleased that her plans were slowly coming together, she sank into her seat at the head of the table and waited, semi-patiently, for the rest of her comrades.

The Evil Queen, Snow White's stepmother, and her pet Huntsman, were the first to arrive; the Queen taking her place at the table and the Huntsman settling behind her, as the ever loyal watchdog. As with Maleficent, Snow White and her husband, Prince James, had wronged the Queen, and many thought her dead…until Snow White was taken from the Palace on the first night of her honeymoon.

The next person to arrive was Jafar, in his human form, who stiffly took his place at the far side of the table, away from Maleficent. He was in charge with the capture of Jasmine, after Mukuro had failed, and Jafar had handled Mukuro's failure poorly, and tried to take it out on Mukuro, but was foiled by Maleficent, who was less than pleased with any injury to her puppet, and took her anger out on the younger man.

Oogie Boogie and Hades arrived at the same time, arguing over the intricacies of something or another, neither of them terribly bothered with the meeting, after all, neither of them had been ordered with capturing any of the Princesses, just making sure that they were alive at the end of every day.

"Where are Gaston, Ursula, and Shadow Man?" Maleficent demanded as she turned her gaze around the table, "And Hook?"

Mukuro, who had been standing quietly against the wall, spoke in his normal monotone, "Captain Hook reported that he was having some issues with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, he regretfully says that he will not be able to attend. Lady Ursula is having issues with her sister, Lady Morgana." He glanced at the paper in his hands and then looked back up, "Gaston is on his way."

"Are you sure we should involve that moron?" The Queen asked her voice bored as she took a sip of her wine, "He has a tendency to Monologue to Belle."

"He's vicious and cruel," Maleficent said smoothly, "He serves my purposes for right now."

No one in the room so much as shifted as the door opened and Gaston walked in and dropped into his seat, "So nice of you to join us," Hades said smoothly, before he turned his gaze to their fearless leader, "So, why are we here again?"

Maleficent smiled at her comrades, "Well…let me explain…"

* * *

"My best friends are Huey, Dewy, and Louie;" Pinocchio said happily as he talked to Tsuna over the dinner that his father made for the two boys, "We go to school together and play games, and then we do homework and run around, and then the triplets have to go and help at the Accessory Shop, and I have to help Papa at the wood working shop! And maybe you can help!"

Tsuna laughed softly, "I don't know, I'm not that good at working with my hands. And I think your Papa wants me to meet Leon."

"Why? Leon can be scary. He spends all of his time fighting the Shadows. They all do." Pinocchio pouted, "You can stay and learn!"

"Now, now, son;" Gepetto said with a soft laugh, "Tsuna needs to see Leon. In fact, Leon is expecting him."

"He…he is?" Tsuna asked, "Will he know what's going on? Like, how I got here?"

"More than likely," Gepetto said as he sat to eat his dinner, "Leon knows more about the Darkness than anyone else in Traverse Town. If anyone can help, it'll be Leon." He glanced at his son and frowned, "Pinocchio, you need to eat. Stop pouting."

"But Papa;" Pinocchio said with a small pout, "Tsuna can be my brother!"

"Tsuna has his own family," Gepetto said, "He wants to go back to them, right?" He asked as he glanced at the boy.

"Yes, I really do." Tsuna said with a tired smile, "I miss them, Pinocchio."

"Fine," He huffed as he crossed his arms, "But you can be my brother too, right?"

"Of course, if that's what you want." Tsuna said with a small laugh, as he reached over and ruffled Pinocchio's hair, "You remind me of my brother, actually; just as talkative."

Pinocchio giggled and took a big bite of his food, "Tell me about them?"

"Um…alright;" Tsuna leaned back in his chair and smiled as he thought of his family, "My dad's name is Reborn; he's not married, but we have a good life anyway. I have two younger brothers; Fuuta and Lambo and a younger sister, named I-Pin, and all four of us are adopted." He laughed, "But it's the life I'm used to."

"Wow," Pinocchio said wide-eyed, "That's a big family."

"It is, and it gets even larger," Tsuna replied, "I have a lot of Aunts and Uncles, and my best friends are also my cousins."

"Cool…"

"Alright, that's enough talking," Gepetto said jovially, "Pinocchio, you need to eat, and Tsuna, you need to make your way to District 4 to meet Leon."

Tsuna stood and nodded, "Is there a basic direction that I need to go in?"

"Head towards the fountain in the town square," Pinocchio said cheerfully, "There are two entrances, one is for District 2 and the other is for District 4. They are labeled, so that won't be a problem."

Gepetto sighed, "Pinocchio, eat your dinner. You have school in the morning." Pinocchio scowled at his father but took a big bite of his food, chewed it, and opened his mouth so his father could see that he was eating. "Thank you, son;" Gepetto ushered Tsuna to the door, "I hate that I'm rushing you, but Pinocchio will never get anything accomplished while you are still here."

"No, no…it's fine, really," Tsuna said, "How will I know Leon when I meet him?"

"He'll recognize you," Gepetto soothed, "Now, hurry along. You don't want to keep him waiting, he'll be most unpleased."

Tsuna laughed and held out his hand, "Thank you for taking care of me, Mr. Gepetto, while I was sick, and for the last three days as well."

"You were a wonderful guest," Gepetto replied, taking Tsuna's hand and shaking it firmly, "You're a good lad. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you," Tsuna said, taking a step back and heading towards the fountain, "Maybe we'll meet again."

Gepetto laughed, "I'm sure we will." He waved until Tsuna was out of sight, and stooped to catch Pinocchio, to keep the small boy from chasing after Tsuna. "Now, now…we'll see him again."

Pinocchio sniffled sadly, "Do you promise?"

"Of course," Gepetto hugged his son, "Now, let's get back inside. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes Papa,"

* * *

Tsuna stared at the fountain silently; it was surprisingly over elaborate for one of the poorer districts in Traverse Town. He stared at the pictures that covered the fountain for several long minutes, before he remembered that he was actually on a mission, so he scanned the area until he found the door that was labeled as District 4, and he hurried over to it.

He winced when a pair of boys, one with shoulder length silver hair and the other with short messy black hair, knocked into him, nearly knocking him over. After stabilizing himself, and shooting them a dirty look, he continued on his journey to the 4th District.

Tsuna pushed open the door, and slipped into the larger, richer, district, and looked around, frowning. There were no people in District 4…none that he could see, at least.

What he could see, very clearly, were inky shadows clinging to the walls and ground, with small shadowy creatures emerging from them. Tsuna remembered those creatures from when the islands were destroyed.

He shifted so that his back was to a clear wall, so he could keep an eye on all of the creatures and shadow blobs, as well as keeping an eye for this Leon person that he was supposed to be meeting up with.

His eyes flickered back to the shadow portal, and he shuddered. He remembered, almost absently, Gepetto telling him about the Darkness Poisoning, and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if people got the poisoning from accidently touching one of those openings.

He swore, loudly, when one of the Shadow Monsters noticed him, and seemed to speak to the rest of their Pack, and they all turned their gazes onto him. He flung his arms in front of his face as three of them lunged at him, either to push him into the shadows to corrupt him, or to rip out his throat, he wasn't sure, but neither option appealed to Tsuna, honestly.

There was a flash of bright orange light, a familiar flash that he had half-forgotten, and as he looked down at his hand he grinned. The freaky looking Keyblade thing that had saved him back on the Vongola Islands had returned to his hand.

Unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tsuna used the blade to fend off the Shadow Creatures, and used his momentum, from fighting the creatures, to vault over one of the Shadow Openings, and landed on the lower level of the 4th District.

After fighting off more of the Shadow Creatures, Tsuna noticed that they were drawn to him, like there was something about him that was appetizing to the creatures.

"Idiot!" A sharp female voice rang from the upper level, "Put the Keyblade away!" Tsuna looked up and saw a pale girl with wavy black hair glaring down at him, "DON'T LOOK AT ME, MORON! MOVE!"

"E-eh!" Tsuna yelped as he dodged several other shadow creatures, he yelped again when the girl who had been yelling at him dropped to the ground next to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him after her.

"Moron!" She snapped, as she nimbly avoided the Shadow Openings and kicked the creatures away. "Put the blade away!"

"U-um…" Tsuna stuttered, "H-how?"

"Are you serious?" The girl demanded, "I can't bring you to Leon and the others until you put that away, so do it already!"

"Okay, okay!" Tsuna stared blankly at his blade and just tried to will it away, and when that failed, he just dropped it, and it vanished before it hit the ground. "Huh, that was easy…"

"Don't stop running!" The girl said exasperated, "Keep moving!"

Tsuna nodded and continued chasing after the strange girl, allowing her to let go of him, and, as they ran past a partially opened door, there was a loud shout, and an older boy ran out of the house and body-slammed the Shadow Creatures.

"Did he just attack those Shadow Creatures with his bare hands?" Tsuna asked blankly.

"Shadow Creatures?" A man asked as he came out of the same door as the obviously insane boy, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Tsuna flushed, "I haven't exactly been here for very long, you know."

The man sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead, "Get inside, and keep that blade of yours away."

"Who the heck are you?" Tsuna blurted, unwilling to follow a stranger now that he wasn't in danger.

The man turned and stared at him, "I'm Leon."

* * *

Belle glared at Gaston defiantly as she stood between the cruel man and Haru. "You are not going to touch her," Belle said sharply, "She's a child."

"The two of you shouldn't be together anyway," Gaston sneered, "Perhaps I should find a new home for you," He grabbed Belle's arm roughly, "My rooms need cleaning…and if you behave I won't make you warm my bed."

Belle grimaced at the thought, and spat in his face, making Gaston throw her against the wall, "You are lucky, woman. I have business to attend to. You'll soon have another roommate." He spun on his heels, and slammed out of the cell.

"Belle," Haru whispered as she crawled over to the older woman, "Belle, are you hurt?"

"Just bruised," Belle groaned, "Haru, we need to get out."

"I know." Haru glanced at the door, "How long do you think before we're visited again?"

"Don't know, why?"

"We should be able to get a stone out of the wall, if we work at it." Haru said, "Though we should wait until our new roommate gets here before we attack. No need leaving someone here to suffer."

"Who do we attack?" Belle asked.

"Gaston," Haru replied, "He bugs me, and he's an idiot."

Belle nodded slowly, "So that's the plan then. We wait until Gaston gets back, we attack him, and we try to escape?"

"Yeah, basically," Haru mumbled, "But I want to sleep for right now."

"Yeah, we might as well…" Belle agreed, as she walked over to the ragged blanket that the two of them had been using as a bed, and curling up next to Haru. "Sleep well, Haru."

"You too."

* * *

So...yeah...Here's the next chapter. Please Read and Review, since I really would like your input. I mean, would you like to see Star Wars and the Marvel Universe in here, maybe the Chronicles of Narnia? Did you like the Interlude, and do you want to see more about their lives before this adventure happened? I want your input, please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
